


Haikyuu Twitter Fic

by waterwhosleepwho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Gay, M/M, Twitter, Twitter Fic, haikyuu boys being dumb on the internet, same with characters, so much gay, there are probs more ships but im blanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwhosleepwho/pseuds/waterwhosleepwho
Summary: Ft. Kagehina, Iwaoi, Bakuaka, Kuroken, Daisuga, and probs more. Just the bois being crackheads. Twitter fic!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

smol @ next_tiny_giant

i just realized that i never came out on here so,,,,,yea i'm pan

> IM NOT THAT SHORT @ badasslibiro

oh? tea

> mama Suga @ pretysetter

im so proud if you Hinata!!!

>> mama Suga @ prettysetter

also, which one of u changed my name?

>apparently Jesus @ gentlegiant

I support you 100%!!

> dadchi @ crowcaptain

i'll be here if u need me! we'll always support u!

>> dadchi @ crowcaptain

who changed my name?!

> ladies man @ watchalookinat

atta boy Hinata!

> ladies man @ watchalookinat

@ prettysetter @ crowcaptain 👀 

>> mama Suga @ prettysetter

TANAKA

>> dadchi @ crowcaptain

grounded

>>> IM NOT THAT SHORT @ badasslibiro

lmaoooooo

>>>> dadchi @ crowcaptain

you're also grounded

> smile @ next_tiny_giant

i'm trying to bare my soul to the world and mom and dad are grounding my siblings :,( 

stop calling me king @ tobio_kageyama

feelings are weird and i want them removed instantly

> IM NOT THAT SHORT @ badasslibiro

oh? tea

>> stop calling me king @ tobio_kageyama

please get off my post noya-senpai

IM NOT THAT SHORT @ badasslibiro

the tea? hot

My crops? watered

My skin? cleared

hotel? trivago

> smol @ next_tiny_giant

what tea? is this abt what u commented on my post? what does this mean?

> stop calling me king @ tobio_kageyama

noya-senpai please shut up

>> smol @ next_tiny_giant

kageyama what does it MEAN???

>> better than u @ prettiestsetter

little tobio-chan? saying please? they grow up so fast!! @ tootitredforthis

>>> the answer is no @ tootiredforthis

leave me out of this.

fuck off @ dontcallmetsuki

@ yamallama u owe me $20

> softboi @ yamallama

bull, no confession. I don't owe u shit

>> ladies man @ watchalookinat

yamaguchi! where tf did that come from?

>>> fuck off @ dontcallmetsuki

tadashi is actually the mean one. don't let his screen name fool u

>>>> softboi @ yamallama

shut ur fuck

> IM NOT THAT SHORT @ badasslibiro

the teeeeaaaaaa


	2. Chapter 2

thing #1 @ matsuking

is anyone else confused about karsuno? like, y is their captain grounding ppl?

> OYA OYA @ immaowl

THEY'RE A FAMILY AND THEY'RE ADORABLE

>> thing #1 @ matsuking

shit ok no need to yell

>>> thing #2 @ makiroll

IS THIS BETTER?!?!

>>>> thing #1 @matsuking

bitch

the answer is no @ tootiredforthis

@ matsuking @ makiroll get off your phones and participate in practice

> thing #2 @ makiroll

ok

> thing #1 @ matsuking

on it

> better than u @ prettiestsetter

?????? but when i asked u ignored me??????

>> thing #1 @ matsuking

yea well, we like iwaizumi better

>>> thing #2 @ makiroll

yea we respect him

>>>> better than u @ prettiestsetter

that's so MEAN

>>>>> the answer is no @ tootiredforthis

idk y you're surprised. u suck shitty-kawa

>>>>>> better than u @ prettiestsetter

IWA-CHAN!!!!!!

owl handler @ prettiersetter

has anyone seen bokuto-san? he didn't show up to practice which is unlike him

> OYAA OYAA @ crowcaptain

he was out training really late last night cause he couldn't sleep. his phone is probs dead

>> owl handler @ prettiersetter

awesome. i'll let him sleep this time

smol @ next_tiny_giant

will someone please tell bakageyama that i won

> stop calling me king @ tobio_kageyama

u didn't!

> leave me alone im playing mineraft @ averagesetter

what?

>> dadchi @ crowcaptain

kageyama and hinata race to practice everyday

>>> leave me alone im playing minecraft @ averagesetter

oh ok

> OYAA OYAA @ catcaptain

@ crowcaptain is that where number 10's ridiculous stamina comes from? keeping up with your setter's tall ass?

>> dadchi @ crowcaptain

lol yea he also used to bike through the mountains to get to school

leave me alone im playing minecraft @ averagesetter

@ catcaptain don't even think abt it

> OYAA OYAA @ catcaptain

too late

>> leave me alone im playing minecraft @ averagesetter

i fucking hate u

>>> OYAA OYAA @ catcaptain

:(

apparently Jesus @ gentlegiant

could someone tell me y everyone say i'm Jesus?

> smol @ next_tiny_giant

the beard and hair make u look like him

> villager b @ thecuteone

and ur rlly nice!

> crow manager @ thehotone

i believe it is because of your general demeanor as well as your physical appearence

> IM NOT THAT SHORT @ badasslibiro

IT'S BC UR SPIKES R GODLY

>> apparently Jesus @ gentlegiant

...........thx

>>> IM NOT THAT SHORT @ badasslibiro

anytime! :)

>>>> apparently Jesus @ gentlegiant

:)

mama Suga @ prettysetter

EVERYBODY GET OFF UR PHONES

> IM NOT THAT SHORT @ badass libiro

shit sorry Suga!!

> dadchi @ crowcaptain

sorry! coming!

> apparently Jesus @ gentlegiant

sorry suga!

> better than u @ prettiestsetter

HAHA karasuno's captain is so whipped

>> the answer is no @ tootiredforthis

shitty-kawa

>>> better than u @ prettiestsetter

sorry Iwa-chan!


	3. Chapter 3

thing #1 @ matsuking

apparently @ prettiestsetter and @ _tootiredforthis have known each other since the fucking womb??????

> better than u @ prettiestsetter

yea????? and?????

>> thing #1 @ matsuking

AND i thot he hated ur ass!!!

>>> the answer is no @ _tootiredforthis

wait, u guys actually think i hate tooru??

>>>> better than u @ prettiestsetter

don't u???

>>>>> the answer is no @ _tootiredforthis

unlock ur door im coming over

better than u @ prettiestsetter

i was wrong

[insert picture of iwaoi sleeping with oikawa on top of iwa and iwa holding oikawa]

> thing #2 @ makiroll

damn, ur face isn't even in the pic

>> better than u @ prettieststter

so?

>>> thing #2 @ makiroll

ur in loooooove 

>>>> better than u @ prettiestsetter

SHUT UP

> the answer might be yes @ _tootiredforthis

<3

>> thing #2 @ makiroll

i must be trippin

>>> the answer might be yes @ _tootiredforthis

fuck off

>>>> better than u @ prettiestsetter

<3

> thing #1 @ mastuking

ur welcome

>> better than u @ prettiestsetter

-_-

> corn @ ushiwakawaka

Congrats

>> better than u @ prettiestsetter

...............thx

>>> corn @ ushiwakawaka

Also, you should have gone to Shiratorizawa

>>>> better than u @ prettiestsetter

GOD FUCKING DAMNIT


End file.
